Meeting Him, Meeting Her
by fortheloveofsupernatural
Summary: Dean meets him, Sam meets her. See how two brothers lives are changed when they both meet people who change their lives for the better. Or is it the worst?


**Disclaimer: This will be the one and only disclaimer in this story. I do not own Supernatural or anything that is publically recognizable. The characters and events in this book are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author. Further, any publically recognizable material will be cited in the bottom of each chapter, and credit will be given where it is due after, or before, any songs, poems or quotes that are not the sole property of the author is used. Finally; all ideas and original characters in this story are the property of the author, and unlawful use of them is plagiarism and will be treated as such.**

**A/N: This was a request from ******** on tumblr. She wanted a Destiel HS!AU. Not normally my forte, but I thought I'd give it a go. So this will be a little one-shot. It's going to be set in the present day; and seeing as its AU, Cas is not an angel, Dean is not a hunter (sobs). Sam is a freshman in HS while Dean and Cas are seniors in HS. John is in the Marines and overseas; Mary, like on the show, is dead. They are staying with Bobby for the time being. And away we go…**

**Meeting Him, Meeting Her**

_October 30, 2011_

Sam and Dean walked into their new high school in Spearfish, South Dakota. They were, once again, new kids in a new school after the start of the school year. The high school was small, with roughly 660 students. Both Sam and Dean stuck out like sore thumbs. Sam with his shaggy, unkempt hair; and Dean with his leather jacket, black biker boots and well worn jeans. The brothers looked at each other, the same question running through both of their minds, _Have we walked into the middle of the filming of a new "_Footloose"?

Sam looked at Dean and sighed, "How long is Dad gone this time?"

"Six months Sammy. Same as last time; same as always." Dean replied, looking for their lockers. Dean found Sam's and pointed it out to him, "You going to be okay? If anyone gives you a hard time, come get me."

Sam nodded, "Dean, I'll be fine. I'm used to being the new kid, we both are. Besides, the only time someone gave me hard time was two years ago, remember?" Sam paused for a moment, making sure no one was around before he turned back to his brother, "Are _you_ going to be okay Dean?"

Dean scoffed, "Sam, don't worry about me. I can handle myself, okay?"

Sam sighed, putting his books in his locker, "Yeah Dean, got it. Now, go find your locker before you're late on your first day. Oh, and I was thinking about going for track, it would give me something to do. Want to come with me?"

"Not a chance in hell Sammy," Dean called, chuckling and walking away.

…*****…***…***…***…***…***…*****

Dean strolled into his study hall, late. "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester. Sorry I'm late. I'm new here and the welcoming committee wasn't very welcoming," he smirked at his teacher. Her name was written on the board "Ms. Harvelle," quickly he glanced in her purse and saw her id sitting right on top, "Or can I call you Ellen?"

Ellen rolled her eyes at the tall, dark haired, green eyed boy standing in front of her, "its Ms. Harvelle, Mr. Winchester. Please, take a seat. I normally give detention to late students, but seeing as it's your first day, I'll let it slide. You can take a seat next to Castiel. Cas, raise your hand please?"

Dean scanned the room and saw a hand at the very back of the class shoot up for all of half a second before dropping back down. He walked to the back of the room, ignoring all the stares. He hated being the new kid, always felt like he was the elephant in the room. Dean took his seat next to Castiel. "Hi, I'm Dean. I'm new," he extended his hand to his new neighbor and when Castiel looked up from his book, his eyes boring into Dean's, Dean was entranced by their dark, almost storm blue color and the pain that was behind them.

Castiel cleared his throat, uncomfortable with Dean's blatant staring. "Castiel, but you can call me Cas. You're new here?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, me and my younger brother Sam just started today. Our dad is in the Marines. We're staying with our uncle until he gets back. So, is this _Ms. Harvelle _a hardass?"

Cas looked at Dean, surprised by his language; most people in this town don't say the word _hell_, let alone anything worse than that, "I guess you could say so. She's a stickler for punctuality. Happened after her husband died; story is he left for work five minutes late and got T-boned. How long are you here for?"

"Six months, at least. Probably longer." Dean said lowly, looking down.

Cas frowned, he didn't mean to upset Dean, just wanted to learn more about him, "I'm sorry if I upset you. It wasn't my intention."

Dean looked over at Cas and gave him a heartbreaking half smile. _Maybe this place won't be so bad after all,_ Dean thought to himself.

…*****…***…***…***…***…*****

Across the building, Sam was sitting in his AP Literature class. He was always a smart kid, way ahead of his age group in English and History especially. He arrived at class early to talk to the teacher and figure out what he would need to do to catch up to the rest of the class, halfway through the marking period. He had his head buried in "I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings", trying to catch up to where they were, three-quarters of the way through the book. He'd read it before, so he was skimming through.

Sam felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped when he saw a pretty blonde looking at him, "Excuse me, could you move your bag please? It's in my seat."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I got lost in reading." Sam smiled and moved his bag under his seat. "I'm Sam."

"Joanna-Beth. But you can call me Jo or JB, everyone else does." Jo smiled back at him, "So Sam, how long have you been in town. Haven't seen you before."

"My brother and I got in last night. We're staying with our Uncle Bobby while our dad is overseas." Sam glanced up quickly; making sure the teacher hadn't reentered the room.

"Don't worry," Jo told Sam, noticing his glance towards the door, "Mr. Browne is always late."

…*****…***…***…***…***…*****

"So, tell me again _why_ we're sitting at a football game?" Sam asked Dean, glancing at him.

Dean chuckled, "Because Sammy, I told Cas we would come and watch the game. He was shocked when he found out we had never seen a football game before. And _besides _ your little blonde friend is cheering tonight, right? Don't you want to see her?" Dean asked Sam, winking at him.

Sam nodded, smiling to himself, "Yeah she is," he sighed and looked at Dean hesitantly, "Look Dean, does Cas know?"

Dean glanced at his brother, "What, that I'm gay? He knows. He's okay with it." Dean shrugged.

Sam nodded, "Okay. I just worry about you, as much as you worry about me." Sam looked at the field and smiled when he saw Jo waving at him. He waved back and laughed when she blew him a kiss, "She is beautiful, isn't she?" Sam asked, mostly to himself.

Dean laughed, "Yeah, she is. Good thing she's not my type right," he waggled his eyebrows, chuckling with mirth in his eyes.

…*****…***…***…*****

_December 31, 2011_

Sam and Dean had Jo and Cas over for New Years Eve. Bobby was out, and told them as long as Cas and Jo didn't drive home he would buy a bottle of champagne and a couple six-packs for them all. It was 11:50pm and Jo was falling asleep on Sam's shoulder. "Jo, Jo. Come on, wake up. Only 10 more minutes. Then I promise you can go to sleep," Sam gently nudged Jo's shoulder and whispered in her ear, trying to gently lull her out of sleep.

"Oh Sam, that won't wake her up. You know that. You gotta startle her," Cas walked into the room and jumped on Jo.

Jo woke with a start, hitting Sam in the nose, "Oh my gosh, Sam! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She grabbed Sam's face turning it towards her. His nose was bleeding badly and was starting to bruise, "I think I broke your nose."

Sam was trying to not laugh at Jo's panic, but it was highly amusing, "Jo, honey. I'm fine. Really. It's not broken," he tried to reassure her, titling his head forward and pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Are you sure? I feel awful?" Jo asked him, tears in her eyes.

Once the bleeding stopped, Sam gently clutched her face in his hands, "Jo, I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. I'm okay. Really."

Jo nodded, "Okay," she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder again, "What time is it?"

"11:55 kiddies," Dean said, walking into the living room with beers for all of them. "What happened to you Sam?"

"Cas jumped on Jo, and she punched me. No big deal," Sam shrugged, playing down his injury.

Dean laughed, "Jo, what did my baby brother do to deserve such an attack?"

Jo frowned, "It was an accident."

"He knows that Joanna. He's just being an asshole," Cas said, trying to reassure her.

Dean nodded his head and looked at the TV. "11:58, almost time to ring in the new year. Who's ready?"

The group shook their heads at Dean and started the countdown as soon as it was 20 seconds to midnight "20…19…18…17…16…15…14…13…12…11…10…"

Sam pulled Jo closer to him and nudged her again to make sure she was awake. "9…8…7…6…5…"

Cas and Dean subconsciously moved closer to each other, looking into the others eyes, "5…4…3…2…1…"

Cas took a leap of faith and kissed Dean square on the lips as soon as the clock struck midnight, "Happy New Year Dean."

Dean quickly glanced at Jo and Sam to find them in the middle of their own very heated lip lock and smiled at Cas, "Yeah. Happy New Year Cas," he whispered and kissed Cas with everything he had.

**A/N: I'm sorry this sucks so much. I honestly tried as hard as I could. It kind of has implied Destiel in it. This was really super hard for me to write. I'll try to write something else later. I hope you like it, at least a little bit. **


End file.
